Ding dong, the witch is back
by Skovko
Summary: Seth turned his back on his brothers, his girlfriend sent him through a table and hasn't been seen since, and now The Authority has turned their backs on him. He's out in the ring begging when his former brothers walk in but they didn't come alone. She's there too. Nothing hurts more than seeing the love of his life join forces with his brothers and go against him.
1. Pretty boy

Seth was pacing the ring. Frustration was clearly on his face along with hints of both rage and fear. Everyone had seen it go down the week before. The Authority had turned their backs on their golden boy and left him to fight on his own.

He deserved it. He deserved all of it for what he had done to the people that trusted him back in the days. Everyone knew it. He knew it better than anyone. When his brothers decided to be good guys, he had tried. He had tried so hard. It just wasn't what he wanted. The bad bones in his body wanted to break other people so that's what he had done. But being bad and being alone were two different things.

"I'm out here practically begging for you to come back, so will you please just come back?" He pleaded.

Dean's music started playing. Seth frowned since he was in no mood to fight Dean. Dean came walking out with a grin on his face. No matter how many times Seth had beaten him down, no matter how many weapons he had punished Dean's body with, Dean always grinned.

"Aw, Seth, did you miss me?" Dean asked.  
"Do you wanna go again, Dean? I've beaten you several times already," Seth said.  
"I didn't come alone," Dean said.

Roman's music started and the big man came walking out. Seth was starting to feel anxious and furious at the same time. Of course they would gang up on him now that he had no protection.

"You both wanna fight me? Gang up on me as usual?" He asked.  
"Oh Seth," Roman snickered. "I didn't come alone either."

The haunting tunes of Erutan's version of "Come Little Children" started. Seth's face dropped completely before she even entered the ramp. He had never thought she would team up with Dean and Roman. She was bad to the bone like him, only way worse. When he had knocked Roman and Dean out with that chair, she had sent him crashing through a table one week later and walked away. No one had heard from her since.

"Taina," he whispered.

She looked exactly like when she had left. Her hair was long and black with chalk white stripes in it. Her skin was pale white and her green eyes shone almost neon like. She wore black camo pants like Dean and Roman combined with a tight, black top.

She placed a hand in her side and tilted her head abnormally and weirdly to the same side. The children in the front row ducked down under the barricades, hiding from the witch everyone thought she was.

Dean was still one big grin. A grin that spread fast to Roman and then Taina. They all started walking fast towards Seth and too late he realized he should have run. His eyes had been on her, completely forgetting about where he was and what was about to happen.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean flew on Seth with a Thesz Press. "I loved you!"

He kept hammering his fists into Seth who did whatever he could to protect his face.

"Get him up!" Roman demanded.

Dean stood up, grabbed Seth's hair and yanked him up. Still dazed he felt his arms go around two sets of shoulders. He turned his head to the left to see that black and white hair and that sick smile of hers. There was a time he would be the one standing there, helping Dean to lift up people. Even though he knew what was about to happen, he smiled back at her.

"You came," he mumbled. "I miss you."

Roman roared loudly and Seth felt his body being lifted up and landing on Roman's shoulders. Soon after his body came crashing down hard. Being on the receiving end of a triple power bomb sure wasn't fun. He could barely breathe and it didn't help that someone sat down on him. She grabbed his jaw and leaned over him while wiggling her crotch slightly on his dick.

"Hi Seth," she gave him a hard kiss and then moved her mouth to his ear to whisper. "I still make you hard, pretty boy."

As if he didn't already feel that. Of course she had to call him out on the aching boner he had by her wiggling her crotch on him. He looked up at her through a blurry vision and saw that sick smile of hers before she stood up and left him in the ring alone.


	2. Lion

Taina knew it would be hard seeing Seth again. He might only have taken a chair to Roman and Dean but he had left her just the same. He had chosen The Authority over her like she had never even mattered to him.

That's why she had put him through a table one week later, walked away and stayed away. And that was why when Roman and Dean had finally tracked her down and asked her to come back for a little payback on Seth that she had said yes. They had waited for the perfect time to strike, when Seth was all alone and vulnerable.

She needed a good release. Seth hadn't been the only one horny as hell in that ring tonight. While he had been lying there with a hard on, her panties had been soaked from feeling that. She had wanted to tear his clothes off and fuck him right there in the ring in front of everyone.

She put her glass down while crunching the last bites of the ice cubes. There had been cognac in the glass to begin with but that was gone now. She could easily drink the entire bottle but she knew that wouldn't do her any good. Seth would still be on her mind no matter what. Instead she got out off her clothes and moved to the bathroom.

She took a long shower but it didn't help. It was like the mind refused to let go of him. She grabbed the showerhead and sat down in the bathtub. She leaned back and closed her eyes while letting the sprays hit her clit.

"Mmm," she moaned lowly.

Her eyes flew open in shock when someone took the showerhead out of her hand. She stared up at Seth's smirk.

"Seth? How the fuck did you get in here?" She asked.  
"Come on, you know I can play dirty too. You know I can always sweet talk the hotel staffs into giving me whatever I want," he said. "Make room."

He pushed her forward and sat down fully dressed behind her. He moved the showerhead back where she had held it. Against her better judgement she leaned her head against his chest and moaned.

"Fuck!" She growled. "This doesn't change a thing. I want you out of here."  
"Let me make you cum first and then I'll leave if you still want me to," he said.

He placed his free arm over her arms and chest to hold her up against him. It had been way too long since they had been this close.

"Why did you hurt me and leave me like that?" He asked.  
"Please!" She said almost mockingly. "There was no room in The Authority for me."  
"According to who?" He asked.  
"Stephanie, of course. She told me to leave you alone and that you didn't need me anymore," she answered.  
"That little bitch!" He raged. "She told me you didn't wanna join. I'm glad they left me."  
"And still you begged for her to come back tonight," she said.  
"My little witch," he chuckled. "I wasn't begging her. I was begging you. I never thought you'd answer but there you suddenly were."

She writhed against him and he strengthened his hold on her. She was not getting away until he got what he wanted which he knew he was close to getting.

"Cum for me, witch!" He growled.

He sank his teeth into her neck like the animal he often was around her. She moaned out loudly, her body shaking while she let go. He moved the showerhead up to let the water run down her breasts and stomach while kissing the tender spot on her neck he had just bit into.

"I love you, Taina," he said.  
"That's your problem, pretty boy," she said.  
"Don't call me that. You know damn well what I wanna hear," he said.  
"What's the matter, lion?" She teased.  
"Your lion!" He growled.

He bit her neck again, just to get his point across. She shivered and moaned before moving her hands up to push his head away.

"It's too late for us, Seth," she said.  
"Is it?" He asked. "I know damn well you would never have joined forces with Roman and Dean if you didn't want to see me. You care as little for them as I do. Sure, you wanted to hurt me but you wanted to see me too. I fucked up big time but don't tell me it's too late. Let me prove myself to you. Let me back into your life. Let me love you again."


	3. Shared brutality

One week later Seth was once again pacing the ring. This time he didn't look frustrated. He looked infuriated, as if he was ready to tear someone's head off straight from the neck. No sane person would go down there when he was acting like that. Three insane persons would.

"Seth! My brother!" Dean was grinning once again.  
"What do you want? What do any of you want?" Seth shouted.  
"You know what we want," Roman smirked.  
"You have to be three to take me, huh?" Seth was still shouting.  
"No, we could take you one on one," Dean jumped up on the apron. "But where's the fun in that?"  
"We love seeing you squirm like a worm on a hook," Roman said.

He jumped up on the apron too followed by Taina.

"Time's come to play," she said.  
"Fuck you, witch!" Seth shouted.

All three of them slowly climbed through the ropes. Seth stood his ground with his fists raised, waiting for them to strike. She moved up in front of him while Roman moved behind him and Dean stayed behind her. There he stood face to face with her. That sick smile of hers returned but this time he smiled the same way too.

They spun around at the same time and attacked a man each. Neither Roman or Dean saw it coming. Seth and Taina were equally brutal, punching and stomping, never giving Roman and Dean a chance to even hit back once. It was their shared brutality that had made them fall for each other in the first place way back in the days.

"Enough!" Seth wrapped his arms around her from behind. "They got the point."  
"But I wanna play!" She protested.  
"You'll play with me back at the hotel," he kissed her cheek. "All night long."

Seth let go of her and grabbed the microphone that he had dropped before they had entered the ring. He looked down at his two former brothers that laid there like fallen angels.

"Let me get one thing straight," he said. "I don't need a brotherhood and I don't need the Authority. I only need this one."

He took her hand and pulled her up against his side.

"Stephanie! Hunter!" He growled. "We're coming for you. I hear you played dirty and drove Taina away from me. For that you will pay."  
"The witch is back!" She shouted next to him.  
"Back where she belongs," he said.

He dropped the microphone and kissed her. The audience drowned them in boos but they didn't care. They were back together. They would fight the world if they had to. No one would drive them apart again.


End file.
